


Слепая романтика

by Givsen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ли Син не верил в романтику. Он не умел обращаться с девушками, не знал, о чём с ними говорить, да и, в общем-то, не пытался проявлять интерес к чемпионам женского пола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепая романтика

      Ли Син не верил в романтику. Он не умел обращаться с девушками, не знал, о чём с ними говорить, да и, в общем-то, не пытался проявлять интерес к чемпионам женского пола. И хоть вспыхивающие среди членов одной команды взаимные или невзаимные чувства считались чем-то обыденным, Ли Син не испытывал желания проверять на деле все прелести этих обострений. На Полях Справедливости он предпочитал сражаться, вне Полей — тренироваться на износ. С таким режимом жизни ему было ну совсем не до романтики.   
      Однако однажды он всё-таки задумался об этом. Вернее, впервые понял, что в мире существовали вещи не менее интересные, чем самосовершенствование и работа во благо себя.   
      В тот день к нему после разгромного боя подошёл Мастер Юи и, положив руку на плечо, чётко произнёс:  
      — Не оставляй без внимания зовущий тебя голос, — и быстро удалился, оставив Ли Сина в лёгком недоумении.   
      Было странно слышать подобное откровение, особенно из уст человека весьма отстранённого и предпочитающего проводить время наедине с самим собой даже на Полях Справедливости. Но в тот момент Ли Син не придал его словам особенного значения. Мастер Юи слыл нелюдимым сухарём, так что сам факт того, что он вообще заговорил с ним, был странен, а Ли Син не сильно любил странные вещи с тех самых пор, как случайно уничтожил целую деревню.   
      Не мог же он, в самом деле, предположить, что через некоторое время эти слова вспыхнут перед его слепыми глазами ярче любого, даже самого красочного сна.  
      В этом бою они стояли на топе, и напарника Ли Сина отправили на перерождение практически в первые же минуты сражения, как и кэрри противников. На лайне остались только он и саппорт убитого Варуса.   
      Прикрывшись миньонами, Ли Син притаился в укрытии, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за девушкой. В том, что саппорт была именно девушкой, Ли Син не сомневался ни секунды, потому что от Треша вряд ли пахло бы мятными леденцами — от него обычно за версту несло могильным тленом. Да и едва слышный звон натянутых струн окончательно подтверждал, что его противницей оказалась та незаметная молчаливая особа родом из Ионии — обладательница огромного музыкального инструмента, с которой Ли Сину до сих пор так и не посчастливилось пересечься на Полях.   
      Ли Син настороженно прислушивался к шороху одежды и звону струн, втягивал носом запах леденцов и гадал — долго ли протянет девчонка против такого, как он. До воскрешения Талона оставалось ещё полминуты, так что у него было время напасть и испытать её на храбрость.   
      Когда девушка опрометчиво отошла от башни, чтобы отогнать подоспевших миньонов, Ли Син выпрыгнул из засады и собрался уже обрушить на неё всю свою силу, но едва успел сделать пару шагов, когда пронзительно взвизгнул инструмент и его отбросило средней мощности волной. Сердце зашлось бешеным стуком, рёбра гулко хрустнули, а к горлу подступил съеденный накануне весьма аскетичный завтрак.   
      С трудом избавившись от головокружительных пут атаки, Ли Син собрал силу в кулаке, чтобы оглушить настырную девчонку, но лишь раздражённо цыкнул, осознав, что та вышла из радиуса действия атаки. Прислушавшись и снова уловив движение прикоснувшихся к струнам пальцев, он извернулся и чудом избежал нового залпа вытягивающих душу искорок, а затем, выбравшись из атакующего кольца вражеских миньонов, прыгнул вперёд. Однако достать саппорта он так и не смог, потому что следующее мелодичное бряцание инструмента словно отодвинуло его от неё.   
      Досадливо рыкнув, Ли Син прикинул, что и Варус, и Талон наверняка уже были на подходе, и решил использовать только-только восстановившийся критический удар, чтобы отправить музыкальную девчонку на перерождение. Его раздражало, что саппорт, который по всем канонам должен был сбежать от превосходящего по силе противника, почему-то стоял насмерть. Следовало указать ей на её место в команде, чтобы в следующий раз она даже близко не думала строить из себя непонятно что.  
      Сконцентрировавшись на цели, Ли Син оттолкнулся от земли и, почти дотянувшись до девицы, вдруг услышал свист стрел Варуса. Увернувшись и разочарованно скривившись, он хотел уже скрыться в облюбованном укрытии, чтобы дождаться Талона и дать бой вернувшим силы противникам, но внезапная волна невиданной силы заставила его замереть. Нет, Ли Син не хотел так просто отдаваться под вражеские атаки, но зазвучавшая мелодия сперва будто заморозила его, а затем закружила-завертела в шутовском танце. Ноги двигались сами, пульс надрывно стучал в ушах, а голова практически раскалывалась. Последнее, что запомнил Ли Син, погружаясь в спасительную тишину забвения, — пронзившую его грудь стрелу Варуса и рассерженный крик Талона, опоздавшего на каких-то пару мгновений.  
      В себя Ли Син приходил долго и мучительно, словно его оглушили не музыкой, а ударом инструмента по голове. Он честно пытался сосредоточиться на бое, пару раз даже успешно отправил девушку на перерождение, вымещая таким образом раздражение, но до конца вытянуть лайн так и не смог, чем подвёл надеющегося на щедрое вознаграждение Талона. Нет, Талон ничем не выдал своего разочарования, но молчание, с которым он ушёл в душ, сказало всё за него. Ли Син привык «читать» эмоции не только по словам, порой ему хватало едва слышного дыхания, чтобы понять чужие чувства.   
      — Что ты знаешь о той девчонке? — спросил Ли Син, едва заслышав, как Талон переступил порог душевой.  
      Он знал, какие именно слухи ходили о нём в пределах и за пределами Полей Справедливости, поэтому ни капли не удивился сковавшему Талона замешательству. Его, как и Мастера Юи, считали нелюдимым одиночкой, поэтому внезапная разговорчивость с его стороны изумила Талона до крайности.   
      — Её зовут Сона, — опомнившись, произнёс Талон и кинул влажное полотенце в общую корзину с грязными банными принадлежностями. — Остальное, думаю, ты и так понял. Я прав?  
      — Она немая?   
      Ли Син поморщился. Он не считал отсутствие зрения, голоса или слуха недостатками — любые трудности следовало принимать с гордостью и достоинством, тем более что чемпионы, научившиеся сражаться при таких условиях, не могли не вызывать уважения. Однако когда приходилось говорить об этом вслух, слова всё равно приобретали оттенок уничижения.   
      — Именно так. — Талон быстро натянул брюки. — Только списывать её со счетов не стоит. Девочка хоть и молчаливая, но очень способная. — Он хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и повернулся к Ли Сину. — Если когда-нибудь посчастливится работать с ней в паре, ты поймёшь, о чём я.  
      — Ты стоял с ней на лайне? — Ли Син недоверчиво приподнял брови. — Почему тогда не предупредил о её способностях?  
      — Ну так же неинтересно, — улыбнулся в ответ Талон и тут же испарился без следа.  
      «Асассины», — поджал губы Ли Син и тоже поднялся с места. Душ и отдых — то, что доктор прописал.  
      Все последующие дни — будь то тренировки или же битвы на Полях Справедливости — Ли Син с некоторым удивлением ловил себя на мыслях о Соне. Он пытался представить себе её внешность, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, а во время боёв невольно прислушивался к происходящему на других лайнах, стараясь уловить мелодичный перезвон струн. Он навязчиво искал встречи с ней, но, увы, безуспешно, за что корил и себя, и вселенскую несправедливость. Сона заинтересовала его чем-то: то ли тем, что тоже сражалась при наличии трудностей физического характера; то ли свойственной далеко не всем девушкам отвагой. Ли Син сам мало что понимал, но желание испытать Сону в качестве союзника зрело в нём, постепенно превращаясь в навязчивую идею, из-за которой он частенько шёл на Поля не за Призывателем, а по собственной воле. Что бы кто ни говорил, но Призыватели давали своим временным подопечным силу, несравнимую с их привычными способностями, поэтому игра в одиночку была сродни попытке проткнуть спичкой пушечное ядро. Однако Ли Син всё равно с упорством утопленника шёл биться, не теряя надежды оказаться в одной команде с Соной.   
      И однажды ему это всё-таки удалось.  
      Ли Син услышал её сразу. Шорох одежды, тонкий напряжённый звон струн и приевшийся уже запах леденцов, только уже не мятных, а, кажется, апельсиновых, — Сона была узнаваема среди остальных членов команды, как никто.   
      Ли Син сперва остановился в замешательстве, но быстро пришёл в себя и присел на одну из тянущихся вдоль стен зала скамеек.  
      — Я пойду на мид. — Шипящий тихий голос Зеда Ли Син, скорее, ощутил кожей, чем услышал. Ему, конечно, самому несравнимо больше нравилось находиться по центру битвы, но сегодня была другая ситуация. Совершенно другая.  
      — Тогда я и Сона пойдём на бот. — Эш можно было узнать по повисшему в воздухе лёгкому холодку. — У кого-нибудь есть возражения?  
      — Никаких, — ядовито откликнулась Седжуани, ауру которой Ли Син ощутил ещё на подходе к коридору. Ледяная особа с пугающе сильной ненавистью к своему же семейству. — Принцесса ведь всё решила, правильно?  
      — Кому-то нужно решать, — с поистине нордическим спокойствием пожала плечами Эш. — Иначе мы до начала боя так и не организуемся. Или тут кто-то хочет проиграть и не получить вознаграждения? — резонно поинтересовалась она.  
      Всеобщее молчание послужило ей ответом. Седжуани насупилась, Зед, заранее выбравший себе лайн, вообще не отреагировал. Лишь Сона едва заметно изменила тональность звучания инструмента, разом обратив на себя внимание присутствующих. И Ли Сина в том числе. В попытках придумать возражение он немного приуныл, потому что в её словах всё-таки был резон — кэрри, вроде неё, саппорт будет куда полезнее, так что неожиданная реакция Соны заставила его в надежде вскинуть голову.  
      — Ты… хочешь на топ? — уточнила Эш, когда Сона с шелестом повернулась к замершему в ожидании Ли Сину. Дождавшись кивка, она пожала плечами и холодно улыбнулась напрягшейся Седжуани. — Тогда у нас просто нет выбора. Мнение саппорта тоже должно учитываться, иначе у нас нет шанса на успех.  
      Ли Син мог поклясться, что услышал, как взгляды сестёр пересеклись с лязгом калёной стали, но не обратил на это никакого внимания, преисполнившись радости. Сона упростила задачу им обоим.  
      — До выхода две минуты, — оповестил Зед, нарушив гнетущую тишину, и поднялся с места.   
      Остальные, как по команде, последовали за ним.  
      Встав около союзной башни, Ли Син пошевелил головой, стараясь уловить посторонние звуки из укрытий, и лишь затем оглянулся поверх плеча на стоящую за его спиной Сону. Та замерла в неподвижности, поджав босые ноги. Он ещё при первой встрече понял, что передвигалась она по воздуху при помощи своего инструмента, но только сейчас ощутил прилив таких сильных чувств, что сам испугался. Ему вдруг явственно представилось, как Сона осторожно касается ступнями притоптанной чужими ногами травы, и на мгновение ему почти до боли захотелось увидеть это.   
      — Стой за мной, — властно приказал Ли Син и поморщился от того, как прозвучал при этом его голос.  
      Но Сону, казалось, его тон не смутил. Она мягко коснулась пальцами струн, заставив инструмент ответить кротким согласием, и Ли Син на мгновение замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, которые вспыхнули внутри снопом искр. Он не понимал, как такое могло получиться, но в ушах будто прозвучал её тихий, похожий на колокольчик голос.   
      С усилием вытряхнув из головы странное ощущение, Ли Син вновь повернулся в сторону башни противника и, заслышав приближение миньонов, заставил себя сосредоточиться на битве.  
      Временами ему казалось, что в тело будто вселяется вихрь: лёгкие наполнялись воздухом, сердце ускоряло бег, а раны, нанесённые противником, таяли на глазах, отдаляя неминуемый момент перерождения. Несмотря на ощутимое давление чемпионов по ту сторону баррикад, Ли Сину было непередаваемо легко: Сона исцеляла его в самые критические моменты, придавала ускорение, когда дыхание сбивалось, и заставляла противников танцевать, что пару раз вызывало у Ли Сина ехидную торжествующую улыбку. Стоя с таким помощником на одной линии, он ощущал себя способным практически на всё. И на самые головокружительные победы в том числе.   
      Лишь в середине боя Ли Син ощутил, как внутри всё оборвалось: когда он погнался за оглушённым Кенненом, а Леона в этот момент двумя мощными ударами отправила не успевшую спрятаться Сону на перерождение. Но подобное он допустил всего один раз, хоть и корил себя потом за это до конца битвы, закончившейся, несмотря на непрекращающуюся грызню Эш и Сенджуани, в их пользу.  
      Сидя в общей раздевалке и ожидая выхода из душевой других чемпионов, Ли Син мысленно проговаривал всё, что хотел сказать Соне, но слова путались между собой, образуя бессмысленную сумятицу. А ведь он хотел извиниться за свою ошибку и поблагодарить за хорошую игру. Всего-то.  
      Когда девушки их команды, наконец, покинули душевую и направились к своим шкафчикам, Ли Син поднялся и повернулся к остановившейся посреди раздевалки Соне. Хоть на Полях было практически невозможно умереть и все раны, даже самые серьёзные, так или иначе заживлялись во время перерождений, некоторые весьма обидные ссадины, синяки и ушибы могли продержаться до нескольких дней. Поэтому когда Ли Син уловил идущий от рук Соны едва заметный запах крови, он моментально напрягся, ощутив себя последним негодяем. Он догадывался, что эти повреждения были получены вовсе не от противника, а из-за старательной игры на инструменте, не раз и не два удержавшей Ли Сина от возврата на базу, но это знание великое чувство вины ни капли не умаляло. Даже больше — только усиливало.   
      Ли Син молча подошёл к Соне, взял её за руку и со всей бережностью, на которую только был способен, усадил на грубо вырезанную скамью. Достав из своего шкафчика запас бинтов, приготовленный на особо запущенные случаи, он опустился перед ней на колени и взял тонкие прохладные руки в свои ладони. Моментально устыдившись тому, какими грубыми и мозолистыми они оказались в сравнении с нежной кожей Соны, он рванул упаковку бинтов зубами и принялся обрабатывать небольшие, но довольно глубокие ссадины в ожидании ожидая, когда переругивающиеся между собой Эш и Седжуани покинут раздевалку. Лишь когда они ушли, он решился открыть рот и произнести тихое:  
      — Прости.  
      Он сам удивился, почему сказал это поперёд благодарности за игру и незаменимую помощь, но исправляться и пытаться как-то сгладить своё и её удивление не стал. Раз так получилось, ничего не попишешь.  
      Пальцы Соны вздрогнули при звуке его голоса, а изумлённый вдох заставил Ли Сина поднять голову, вглядываясь в её лицо слепыми глазами. Он умел «читать» людей, он вообще много чего умел, но только в присутствии этой девушки почему-то он ощущал себя самым настоящим слепцом.   
      — И, да, спасибо тебе, — глухо пробурчал Ли Син, закончив обрабатывать ссадины. — Слухи не лгали — ты действительно отличный саппорт.  
      Смущение Соны он ощутил столь же явственно, как недавно чувствовал запах леденцов. Это было сильнее самых громких слов. У Соны не было голоса, чтобы выразить свои эмоции, однако она каким-то непостижимым образом делала это всем телом.   
      — Мне хочется верить… Вернее, я надеюсь, мы как-нибудь ещё встретимся… Я имею в виду, на Полях Справедливости, — сбиваясь, пробормотал Ли Син и, завязав последний узелок, резко поднялся с места.   
Чувствовать себя желторотым птенцом он разучился так давно, что сейчас испытал жгучий стыд из-за своего поведения, однако Сону это не смущало. Протянув руку, она обхватила его запястья перебинтованными пальцами, и в тот же миг Ли Син точно — совершенно точно, без обмана — услышал её голос, пробежавшийся по всем нервным окончаниям.   
      «Мы обязательно ещё встретимся».  
      Улыбнувшись, Сона поднялась со скамьи и отправилась переодеваться, а Ли Син, почувствовав себя последним извращенцем, спешно покинул раздевалку, хотя раньше совсем не смущался вида переодевающихся девушек. Лишь на улице он осознал, что, по идее, вообще слеп, так что подсмотреть не смог бы при всём желании.   
      Усмехнувшись, Ли Син быстрым шагом отправился в сторону дома, по пути припоминая всё, что случилось с ним за последние недели. Было немного странно осознавать интерес к другому человеку после того, как он запретил себе привязываться к посторонним, но ещё более странным было то, что на ум ему внезапно пришёл Мастер Юи и его слова, сказанные будто вскользь и даже будто не ему.   
      Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, знать?   
      Или всё-таки мог?..  
      Решив не откладывать подобные вопросы «на потом», Ли Син повернул на дорогу, ведущую к дому Мастера Юи, и про себя усмехнулся, прикидывая, как сильно он удивится, заполучив в гости кого-то, вроде него. В любом случае, этот сухарь знал куда больше, чем говорил, так почему бы не спросить обо всём интересующем? Сона выбрала Ли Сина сама, она «заговорила» с ним, поэтому он хотел быть готовым к следующей их встрече. А в том, что она состоится, Ли Син ни капли не сомневался.


End file.
